


Meant To Be Yours

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Heathers AU, M/M, Meant To Be Yours, Mentions of Suicide, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr





	Meant To Be Yours

Knock, Knock!" Aaron beamed proudly as he grinned at Alex from his window.

Alex gasped and widened his eyes at Aaron.

He looked awful.

Bandages could be seen across his neck, a large patch across his right cheek.

Aaron was deranged from lack of sleep, bags underneath his eyes as his body moved limply.

"Sorry to come in through the window."

Aaron slid down and landed in front of Alex, feet firm to the ground as he flexed his bruised knuckles.

" _Dreadful_ etiquette, I know..."

Alex let out shutter of panic as he ran into his closet, shutting the door as Aaron tilted his head at this.

"Really?" He mocked.

"Get out of my house!" Alex spat from behind the door.

"Hiding inside the closet? Come on...Open the door." Aaron said with a soft chuckle as he leaned against the closet door.

Alex covered a gasp as he watched the doorknob jiggle as Aaron fiddled with it.

"I'll scream! My parents will hear me and call the police!" Alex threatened from outside the door.

Aaron clapped his hands.

"All is forgiven, baby! Come on, get dressed, you're my date to the pep rally tonight!" Aaron chimed as he rubbed his hands together.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

Alex heard the crinkle of paper.

"All our classmates thought they were signing a petition..." Aaron paused as a huge grin formed on his face.

"You better come out and see what they **REALLY** **SIGNED**!" Aaron cackled.

Aaron glared at the door.

"You chucked me out, like I was **TRASH**!" he hissed as he slammed a fist against the door, Alex squealing behind the door.

"For that you should be **DEAD**!" He spat as he this time kicked the door, breathing hard as anger had quickly flared up in Aaron.

Aaron breathed, tightening his fists.

"But..." Aaron said calmly.

"Then it hit me, like a flash...! What if high school...Went away?" Aaron said with another laugh.

"Those assholes are the key...You see..." Aaron mumbled.

He paced back and forth, pausing at the door.

"They're...They're keeping you **AWAY** from me, Alexander!" Aaron protested.

"They blinded you and messed up your mind!" Aaron proclaimed.

Alex trembled as he ran his fingers through his hair, terrified.

"But...I can set you **FREE**!" Aaron pressed a hand to the doorway.

"When you left me I fell apart, Alexander...! I was **LOST** without you! I punched the wall and **CRIED** **OUT** for you-!" Aaron sobbed as he was now in hysterics, emotions flying through him.

Alex let out a squeal of terror as he heard the sound of Aaron slamming his head and fists against the door, wailing.

It broke and shook Alex's heart to hear Aaron cry.

"And then I found you again Alexander! And you changed my **HEART**!" Aaron said with a heartfelt giggle, as Alex was horrified.

How did he change his emotions so quickly?

"So I built a bomb! A really big one! **TONIGHT OUR SCHOOL IS VIETNAM!"** Aaron whooped as he had a huge grin on his face, excited by this as he hopped around happily on Alex's bed.

 **"LETS GUARANTEE THEY NEVER SEE, THEIR SENIOR PROM!"** Aaron yelled happily as he jumped off of Alex's, bed

"Everything is falling into place...Alexander, I was meant to be yours...! We were meant to be one, don't you see! We're destiny together!" Aaron cooed as he leaned against the door this time, speaking in a calm controlled tone.

"We can finish what we begun...!" He giggled with a deranged smile.

"So when the high school gym goes **BOOM! WITH EVERYONE INSIDE, PEW, PEW, PEW!"** Aaron yelled as he ran about the room, jumping on Alex's bed again as adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

"Its gonna be **AWESOME**! And after the bomb in the rubble of their tomb and dead bodies, We'll plant this note explaining how they died!" Aaron said proudly.

The sound of crinkling paper could be heard, Alex in tears by now as he covered his mouth, trying not to scream.

Aaron cleared his throat, and began to read aloud the note.

"We the students of Princeton High, **WILL** **DIE**. Our burned bodies will finally get through **TO YOU,** Your society churns out slaves and blanks, **NO THANKS**. Signed the students of Princeton High,"

Aaron looked up from the paper, a crooked smile on his face.

" **GOODBYE**!"

"We'll be there, standing and watching that shit hole burn to the ground while we cuddle and make smores together!" Aaron laughed manically as he trembled from lack of sleep.

He bit his lip, sudden anger bubbling up inside him.

"You can't keep ignoring me, Alexander...! You can't just leave me alone!" He wailed.

 **"YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!** I am **ALL** that you need!" He cried.

"You carved open my chest and changed my **HEART! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!"**

Aaron slammed his body against the door, scratching his nails into it as he then let out a boisterous scream.

" **ALEXANDER**!"

He trembled like a leaf in a storm, tears stained across his face as his voice resulted to that of a pitiful whisper.

"Open...t-the doo...door please-e...Alex-Alexander...Open the d-door...!"

He tried to turn the knob again, his fingers tepid and pained.

"Alex...Alexander c-can we n-n-not fight...fight any...anymore please...? C-Can we n-not...fight anymore-e...?"

He breathed softly as his heart broke.

"Alex...Alexander I know y-you're scared...I-Iv'e...been there, I-I...I can **HELP** you...!" Aaron shuttered.

No response from the door.

"Alexander, Don't make me **COME** IN THERE...!" He yelled again as his emotions skyrocketed.

**"IM GONNA COUNT TO THREE!"**

Aaron took a deep breath in, his chest puffing up.

"One...Two.. **.FUCK IT!"**

And with that, Aaron slammed his already broken body against the door, barging into the closet.

He nearly fell in, This time Aaron looking up to see a limp body hanging from a noose.

Aaron shivered, tears flowing again as he collapsed to his knees, in shock and horror as he let out a frenzied heartbroken scream. 


End file.
